My Petrova: The Volturi Wasteland
by How I Met Your Fairy Godmother
Summary: Isa, the fourth child of Esther Mikaelson, has gone to save her true love in some fantastic fairytale, Katrina Petrova, more commonly known as Katherine Pierce from the fiendish villains known as the Volturi, a trade for 3 Cold Ones for Love. Includes penis-less Edward, Mikaelson reunion, romantic junk and a bonfire lit by Cold One body parts. Femslash like all my stories, EVER.


**This has been poking at my brain and I'm finally writing a story about it!**

 **Bella/Katherine or Bella/Katrina femmeslash/ femslash**

 **Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover**

 **Will follow the Twilight storyline when Bella and Alice go to save Edward**

 **Will not follow the Vampire Diaries storyline**

 **Edward bashing (as always)**

 **Homophobic and slightly sexist Edward**

 **Edward and the rest of the Cullens except for Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are playing very small roles.**

 **Part one of the Two one-shot series**

 **Story song: Never Forget You by Zara Larson ft. MNEK**

 **CHAPTER 1-** Volturi

* * *

I _used to be so happy_

 _But without you here I feel so low_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should_ know

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

The feeling of adrenaline pumped through my blood. My legs pushing me onwards at an unreachable speed by any other creature. It was pure euphoria. I had never had the chance to stretch my rather toned legs while that strange Cullen family, as they liked to call themselves, were in town.

Rather dull they were. So boring.

The chick Rosalie was cute and if I had to choose any of them it would've been her, but she was taken and I had morals. Not as many as Elijah or even Klaus, but I still had morals. My dear brothers, once romantically infatuated by my dear mate, my wife.

The wife Aro had stolen from me.

Anger pulsed through my veins and all I saw was red.

That is, until, I subconsciously crushed a tree with my fist.

A small amount of pain and a much larger amount of blood was emitted from the wound, my blood, the blood my beloved drank when she was first turned into one of my kind.

A Vampire. A real one.

I would get her back. Aro and I struck a deal, I would bring him the mindreader, the seer, and the empath to his Volturi coven and he would give me my wife back. Nowhere in that deal did it say that I couldn't bring my siblings over, destroy Aro's entire coven with them, and have a lovely family reunion bonfire with Cold One body parts as the lumber, then I would drag my wife to the highest tower and fuck her like no tomorrow. It was perfectly thought out and I really like the last part.

My dear, sweet Katrina.

* * *

I _will never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my_ heart _I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

* * *

"Did my pet mutt come to play?" My voice rang as three ridiculously toned and tanned bodies ran out of the forest in which I liked to nightly runs in.

"BELLAAAAA," Jacob whined.

"Awww, my puppy is whining," There was a very obvious playful edge to my voice. "Come in doggy."

"Bella, when are you going to acknowledge that I am half human," Behind him, Leah and Seth snickered behind their hand.

"When you acknowledge that Leah is hotter than you."

"Don't drag me into this," Leah stopped giggling and gave a look of pure terror before phasing into her wolf form and sprinting deeper into the woods.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5

"SETH, GET OVER HERE."

"Ta-ta friend Jacob Black and Old Lady Isabella Swan Mikaelson," he gave one last childish grin before he too phased and ran toward the direction of his sister.

"Now, come inside, if I planned it correctly, Pixie-Bitch will be here in less than 5 minutes after she had a vision of me jumping off a cliff and I want it to smell very welcoming for her," A very recognizable Mikaelson smirk adorned my lips.

"I really don't like being your stinkbomb," Jacob's face was now scrunched up with a look of resentment.

"And I don't really care, now take your shirt off and run around the house."

He did just that.

* * *

 _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what would happen_

 _If we went back and put up a fight_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

* * *

"BELLA, Oh My God, I thought you died, what were you thinking!" Alice's unnaturally high pitched screech nearly brought me down to my knees, but I would never kneel to any member of the Cullen Coven, especially Alice.

She entered the kitchen where I was cooking a very large dinner for Charlie, hybrids eat more than Seth, and Seth can eat.

"Bella, how could you, because of your foolish choices Edward has gone to the Volturi to ask for death!" There was still no less shreek in her voice. "Bella… Belllllaaa… BELLA, are you listening to me. Why does it smell like wet dog in here."

"Yes, Alice and my friend Jacob from the Rez came over," I answered like an obedient dog even though that was Jacob's job.

"Bella, the kids at the Rez are bad news, they are werewolves."

"No Alice, they're shifters, werewolves and shifters are different things," I said in a tone that would make me sound like I was trying to explain to a toddler that LMNOP was not all one letter

"Whatever, but Bella, please help me save Edward, it's the least you can do," If only I could get her on her knees.

" The least I can do! Alice, your "brother" left me in the forest crying and alone, if anything you owe me," My voice softens, "But I will come with you to save Edward."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!"

* * *

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my_ heart _I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

* * *

When I was running toward darling Edward, I made sure to run at a human pace, not because I was worried about blowing my cover, but because I wanted it to be antagonizing for Alice, to worry her that I wouldn't make it in time.

When I push Edward out of the sunlight, he was daft enough to try and kiss me.

"Bella? Am I in Heaven," a look of wonder crossed his face.

"No, you don't deserve to go to Heaven."

"Bella, how are you alive, Alice saw you jump off that cliff," he now looked confused.

"Alice's visions are subjective, I went cliff-diving and I plan on doing it again," I managed to say without snorting.

Edward was just about to open his hole again but we were interrupted by Felix and Demetri doing some grand fucking gesture and did some long fucking speech about how we had to see that tyrant Aro, everything was going according to plan and Alice showed up, if I was correct she informed her entire family and they would be here in about three hours, but Edward just had to have something to say.

"Bella you can't go with them!"

"The human comes with us," I liked Felix and Demetri, they were one of the few Volturians along with The Witch Twins, The Queens, Marcus, and Heidi, that I planned on sparing, the rest had to die.

Edward was just about to retort when Jane appeared just as dramatically as Felix and Demetri.

"Aro would like to know what is taking you so long," Her eyes almost lost their unfeeling fascade when she saw me, "Come along."

That left no room for argument.

* * *

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _I can't hide my connection with you_

* * *

As planned the whole of the Cullen's were here in less than three hours and it was time to put this show on the road.

"Aro, I bought them all," I drawled.

"Bella love, don't talk to them, they are very dangerous," Edward chastised me.

"I'm sure, but they sure as hell ain't as dangerous as me, isn't that right Aro," I looked at him expectantly

"Don't want to step out of line Isabella, I still have her."

"Well you see Aro, she is the only leverage you have against me. If she dies I have no problem tearing your entire coven to shreds. Remember, Nik is nothing compared to what I can do," letting just a little bit of my vampire visual seep through.

"Bella, what is going on? Your just human and who is 'she'. What leverage?" Esme spoke up for the first time.

"Aro took someone very special from me 50 years ago, and to get her back I need to trade Edward, Alice, and Jasper and I'll have you know I haven't been human in over a thousand years," I paused, "So, Aro, where is she?"

"Alright Isabella, I will give you your darling Katherine back, just as soon as they accept serving in the guard," he was awfully giddy.

That had me steaming, "Her name is Katrina."

I calmed myself.

"They have no choice, they showed willingness to reveal themselves to a human and if I remember correctly, that is your number one rule," I took in an unnecessary breath, "It is not as bad as actually as bad as actually revealing themselves to an actual human, so instead of death, their punishment is life in servitude."

"Good job Isabella. Felix, Demetri bring in the girl," He said with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

While Felix and Demetri were gone, Carlisle thought I would be a great time to ask the question that had Going through everyone's heads and apparently, Edward forgot he was a mind-reader.

"Bella, what kind of creature are you," He pronounced every syllable carefully as if he was trying to avoid a grammatical mistake.

"First of Doc, you lost the right to call me Bella, Secondly, I am not a creature, I am a vampire or a sanguisuge if you will."

"Bella, your not a vampire, we are," Esme said in the same tone as Carlisle.

"So even the most sugary housewives lie sometimes. Well, you see dear, dear Esme, I am a vampire, you are not. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun like a fucking fairy princess," letting my skin ripple to form my feeding features and all of them except Emmett and Jasper backed away.

"You know, Jasper, you remind me of someone, his name was Damon Salvatore, he was on one of the only people that never walk away when I asked him and his brother to house Katrina for a couple of months while she was under the name Katherine, though eventually, their father found out Katrina was a vampire and shot his sons dead with vampire blood in their systems, they transitioned into a vampire and they are very happy right now."

After a short amount of waiting, Felix and Demetri returned and behind them were unmistakable locks of wavy chocolate brown hair, similar to mine, but without the red undertones. As the two brutes stepped aside, my legs didn't stop until my chest was crushed into hers and My arms were wrapped around her body.

Hesitantly, I let her go and carefully bit into my wrist, I could hear the yells of protest from the Cullens, but I kept biting until a healthy amount of blood started appearing from the wound.

"Katrina, open your mouth," I said softly and when she did I brought my bleeding wrist to her mouth. She latched onto it hungrily and drank until all of the blood was gone from the cut. I could almost see the Cullens looking at us in disgust. I waited for Aro to explain since as far as I was concerned, I owed them nothing. After a while, Aro seemed to catch my drift.

"You see, Isabella is a different type of vampire, younger but much more powerful, It takes sixty of our best to kill one of their newly turned," Caius scoffed from behind Aro, but Aro paid him no mind, "Isabella was one of the first seven to ever be turned, over a thousand years ago, along with Her five siblings and her father, Mikael his name was, am I right?"

"Don't you dare speak his name," I hissed, Katrina still bundled in my arms.

"They didn't have a very good relationship with him. Anywho, Isabella's brother Niklaus, I'm sure Carlisle has heard of him, was the third born of their parents and it was later discovered that he was the result of an affair, Esther, their mother, had with a man from a tribe of werewolves. Niklaus had the werewolf gene that was passed down from his father. To hide any traces of an affair, Mikael slaughtered the tribe and made Esther curse his werewolf side down with the blood of the village whore Tatia, who was the doppelganger of Amara, the first truly immortal woman, I believe Katrina was the next doppelganger. Well, Klaus needed the blood of the Petrova doppelganger to lift the curse and he spotted Katrina when she was human, about 500 years ago. After a while, Klaus and his older brother Elijah both became romantically involved with her, just as they had been with Tatia, which caused a separation between them. That was until Isabella came to visit her brother and Katrina instantly fell in love with her, her feelings were mutual and eventually, Isabella turned Katrina into a vampire. Because Niklaus was so angry that now he couldn't break his curse and Katrina then went on the run from him, helped by Isabella until she was vulnerable and I and Isabella struck a deal."

"That is disgusting and unnatural, women need a male figure to look up to," Edward piped up.

This, of course, led to me ripping his dick out of his pants and dangling it in front of his face.

"Not so much of a man now, are we Edward?" I asked him in a playful tone, "You won't get this back until I, a woman, says so."

I tossed it into Jane's hands and she almost threw it away in disgust. I quickly ran back to Katrina and cupped her face in my hands, most of the colour had returned to her skin, just enough to look healthy. I slowly placed a tender kiss on her lips and waited, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Alice almost retched in disgust, I saw it.

And sure enough, Elijah, Nik, Kol, and Rebekah entered in a flourish through the giant double doors.

"You know Nik, I had a feeling you were the one for dramatic entrances," With a nod of approval from Katrina, I ran to greet my sibling.

I was pulled into a hug from Rebekah that nearly broke all my bones, a simple handshake from Elijah and another bone-crushing hug from Kol and Nik EACH.

"Isabella, why is your family here?" Aro's tone almost made me smirk.

"For the bonfire of course," My playful attire now absolutely ecstatic.

* * *

I _will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my_ heart _I will always be sure_

 _That I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die... [6x]_

 _I will never forget you..._

 _'Til the day I die_.

* * *

Just as we pulled apart the last remains of Aro and tossed them into the ever-growing campfire we all cheered, Katrina was back to her usual complexion and snarky self, the Cullens (meaning Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and of course, our darling Edward) were the only Cold Ones alive in this building other than the ones we spared, thought the Cullens may be missing an arm or to along with all their legs, with the exception of Edward's dick, which got lot during the commotion.

"Well, if I ever live to tell the tale, Klaus Mikaelson and his siblings all united to save dear old me," Katrina said from her safe place in my arms.

"Well, us Mikaelson's can really surprise when we're fighting for someone or something we care about," Rebekah said while giving a pointed stare at Katrina and me.

When we walked into the room with all the Cullens and their mismatched body parts, all of them were groaning in pain. I decided to spare Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie simply because they never did any harm to me, Alice pretended to be my best friend, Edward my boyfriend and Carlisle and Esme were the parents I always wanted. Emmett was less close and while he seemed close, he had the exact war instinct as Jasper and Rosalie, always calculating the offender's next move, preparing to strike at any time.

We burned all of them right away, except Edward, first, we sat him in mine and Katrina's rooms and made him watch as we had sex for the first time in 50 years, I can tell, it wasn't a pleasant experience for him, seeing something he was brought to believe was sinful and disgusting happen between two people who he was brought up to believe were below him. Then, we bit off chunks of the remaining body and slowly lit them on fire, making sure he felt every sting.

* * *

 **The End...**

 **Of One-Shot numero uno**


End file.
